Mobile computing has transformed media consumption across markets. Miniaturization across product generations has enabled more functionality to be accomplished by smaller devices. A modern smartphone has more computing capacity than a desktop computer a few years ago. Mature product processes have also enabled advances in technology to be integrated to automated production of mobile devices seamlessly. Extensive automation has led to inexpensive components. Inexpensive components have enabled manufacturing of inexpensive mobile devices providing functionality on the go.
Screen real estate is a substantial factor in content presentation within mobile computing. Minimal screen size in mobile devices may limit content presentation and force partitioning and formatting of content to suit the physical limitations. Dynamic orientation changes also force content providers to consider presentation formatting to suit device orientation. Formatting in landscape and portrait modes become crucial for content consumption through mobile devices in order to accommodate users constantly shifting their content consumption habits.
In legacy solutions, content applications provide scroll bars for users to bring to view content that does not fit on a screen. In mobile solutions, scroll bars utilize limited screen real estate. Additionally, content displayed on a screen is presented in a constant size during a scroll action in legacy implementations. Present solutions also are limited in responding to reaching an end of the content during a scroll action. Some solutions simply stop moving the content in response to reaching an end. Others use a spring effect to notify the user that no additional content exists. No present solution adequately solves issues of presenting richer content during scrolling or proper notification about reaching an end of the content.